miramcfandomcom-20200214-history
Time and Space 07
This is Chapter 7: I Break the Rules in Miramc22's fan fiction, Time and Space. ---- My eyelids fluttered open in a strange room. I stared at the dull, tan-colored ceiling above me as reality hit me. I was in ancient Egypt. No. I wasn't. It was just a dream. I was just in the stupid London apartment that belonged to Sarah, Madison, and James. No. I was in ancient Egypt. I sat up quickly and looked around the room. It was empty, with no sign of the Doctor. I turned to the empty spot of the bed, where a note was quickly written on a piece of paper. Dear Lizzie, Gone to stop Weeping Angels from destroying ancient Egypt. Sorry. I'll be back soon. Just stay where you are, and don't get into trouble. It's too dangerous. See you soon, The Doctor '' "Oh my God! I can't believe you!" I exclaimed to the paper. The Doctor went to face deadly statues after he promised that he wouldn't go without me? He could be dead by now! When did he leave that note? As soon as I read the paper, I winced and brought my hand to my face, throwing the paper down. What the heck? The heel of my palm ached, and it was a light red color, a scab already forming. When did that get there? Oh well. I had no time for distractions. I 'had' to find the Doctor. I ran outside of the house that King Tut let us borrow, looking for any sign of the Doctor. I squinted into the distance, looking around. He was nowhere to be found. "DOCTOR!" I called, but there was no response. The Doctor had left no trace of himself whatsoever. He could be anywhere by now. Frustrated, I turned around to go inside, but my wrist was violently grabbed, and soon, I was being dragged away from the small house. I tried to scream, because this 'wasn't' the Doctor. The man clamped his hand over my mouth, and soon, he was assisted by another man. They were carrying me soon, and the two of them were both stronger than I was, so I had no choice but to be limply carried by the two. ---- They were walking quickly, and they were both restraining me from kicking and screaming. I couldn't tell where we were going. I could sense that we were nearing something, but I wasn't sure what. I could feel its presence as we got closer, and it seemed darker as we neared it. The men weren't speaking, either, but I realized that I'd been kidnapped. Again. By ancient Egyptians. Everything happened in the blink of an eye, and suddenly, it came into view. It was a cave. A very dark cave with a boulder near the enterance. As we became closer to the cave, I could hear people talking. A man was talking to two other men, and I nearly screamed with joy as I heard the voice. You know, if these guys actually took their hands off of my mouth. It was the Doctor. "And they're in here?" The Doctor asked, pointing towards the cave. "Yes. We've brought the offerings for today. The last offering should be arriving soon, sir," another male's voice said. Oh, okay, maybe they just got these two burly guys that closely resemble menacing kidnappers who were bringing me to the Doctor because I'd overslept or something. Or not. "Oi! I told you, 'no' sacrifices today! I'm taking care of these Angels, and today is the last day of their reign. Get them out of there, 'now!" The Doctor explained sternly, pointing to the entrance of the cave. "I'm sorry, sir, but we can't. Otherwise, that would be an insult to the gods, and we ''have'' to do this," the man explained urgently. The men finally reached the cave, and loosened their grip on me. I was able to stand up, but as soon as I did, the Doctor and I noticed it at the exactly same time. ''I'' was the last sacrifice. The two burly men pushed be deep into the cave, and I fell. "SEAL THE CAVE!" The man that was talking to the Doctor shouted. Standing up as quickly as I could, I charged at the cave's enterance. But the men that pushed the boulder to the cave's enterance were strong, and it was too late. I charged into the cave wall, slamming into the boulder. "ELIZABETH!" I heard a faint scream from the other side of the cave wall. "DOCTOR!" I screamed, running up to the boulder, trying to move it with the upper body strength that I didn't have. "ELIZABETH! YOU'LL BE ALL RIGHT! I ''WILL'' GET YOU OUT OF THIS!" The Doctor shouted. He had to shout in order for me to be able to hear him through the boulder. "NO, I WON'T!" I exclaimed. Oh, God. It all happened so quickly, and given the surreal situation that I was in, it suddenly dawned on me. "OH MY ''GOD''! I'M IN A CAVE FULL OF ''DEADLY STATUES''!" I was basically clawing, slapping, and scratching at the boulder hysterically now. I was beyond terrified. "ELIZABETH! YOU'RE GOING TO BE ALL RIGHT! JUST ''DON'T EVEN BLINK''! WAIT RIGHT THERE, AND BRACE YOURSELF!" The Doctor exclaimed. "OH MY GOD! YOU'RE ''LEAVING ME''?!" I exclaimed, trying to shove down the boulder. Like ''that'' would help, Elizabeth. There was no reply to the other side of the boulder. I was panicking, crying, and fiercely trying to take down a rock. I was a total mess in less than three minutes. It also suddenly dawned on me that I was in pitch black darkness. Well, why does not blinking matter if I'm in the dark?! I needed some sort of source of light. The darkness was creeping me out, so I searched around for ''anything'' that could help. A flashlight, a hole in the ceiling or the wall, fire, ''anything''. On the other hand, I was too scared to move. The Weeping Angel statues could be anywhere by now, or closing in on me. I could even be ''dead'' by now. Then, it hit me like a bus. As if on instinct, I reached into my pocket, and took out a small black flashlight, which I suddenly remembered putting into my pocket before I left the campsite. "Thank you! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" I exclaimed to myself, so surprised, that I kissed the flashlight. I turned it on, and thankfully, it was one of the superexpensive ones with the long-lasting batteries and the good quality, that I'd only ever used once. The light was bright, and I adjusted to its light easily. Looking around the cave, I saw that it was very large, with many different paths leading into different directions. I didn't see any Weeping Angels, and I wasn't even sure what they looked like, but based on the pictures that I saw in the palace, they had wings, dresses, and they looked like angels. Seconds after I turned the flashlight on, I heard running footsteps, and I screamed, because I was joined by three others. I went into a ducking position, and screamed something stupid like, "CEASE FIRE!" "WHO ARE YOU?!" One of the voices exclaimed. It was a male's deep voice. "ELIZABETH CARTER! OH MY GOD! CEASE FIRE!" I exclaimed, still in my duck and cover position. Oh my God, I was going to die. Wait, what? "Elizabeth Carter? Who are you?" Another voice asked. It was more soft and quieter, definitely a girl's. "Elizabeth Carter. Um, human, female, seventeen," I say, calming down, looking up at the voices. kassie12.jpg|Nafrini universal-studios-singapore-8.jpg|Shenti universal-studios-singapore-11.jpg|Remmao Oh my God, it was just kids. Kids that looked about my age, maybe a little older or younger. Three teenagers, luckily, who were alive, and, also, weilding weapons. I slowly stood back up, brushing the sand from the ground off of myself. As soon as I moved, they pointed their weapons at me. The girl was staring at me, so I stared at her. She was shorter than I was, but not by much. She had short dark hair, a thin nose, tan skin, and brown eyes. She had a headpiece on, and she was wearing a lot of eye makeup. She was good-looking, and very skinny. She was wearing a golden colored dress, which, like everything I'd seen in ancient Egypt, was beautiful. The weapon that she was weilding, I realized, was a large stick. There were two boys, also weilding large sticks as weapons. They were both wearing strange headpieces. One of them looked like a strange, stereotypical King Tut headpiece, and the other, if I knew my mythology, was an Anubis hat, the jackal-headed god. The one with the King Tut hat was very muscular, and lighter-skinned than the girl. He, too, had brown eyes, dark hair, and he wasn't wearing a shirt. Instead, he was wearing a skirt. He had weird paintings all over his face, just like the other boy. The other boy wasn't wearing a shirt either, and he was just as muscular as the other boy. He had darker skin than the other boy. He had much more paintings on his face than the other boy, and he had brown eyes and dark hair, just like the other two. "Okay. She's fine," the girl declared, and she and the other boys set their weapons down. "What? Why wouldn't I be fine?" I ask. "They haven't gotten you yet," the King Tut boy said. "We've been here for a few minutes longer, we found these sticks, and we're assuming that we can use them to fight them off for a while," he explained. "Who are you?" I ask. "I'm Shenti. That's Remmao," the King Tut boy introduced, gesturing towards himself and then the Anubis boy. "And that's Nafrini," he said, pointing to the girl. "Um, Elizabeth. Elizabeth Carter," I say. These guys must be the other offerings. "You said that already," the girl said, smiling. "Don't worry. We're all scared." "How'd you get here?" I ask. "Same way you were. Kidnapped, out of the blue, randomly picked off of the streets. My parents won't even know, until I never come home," Nafrini explained. "Elizabeth. I've never heard that name before. Where are you from?" She asked. "Um, far away. I'm not supposed to be here, I'm a long way from home. Really far away from home," I say, shaking my head, frowning. "Alexandria, then. Well, you're in Akhetaten. It's where you're going to die," Remmao spoke up. "Please, don't say that," I said. "What's that?" Shenti asked, pointing to my flashlight. "Uh, it's a... flashlight. It... lights?" I say, though it was more of a question. "Can it help us find a way out?" Shenti asked. "Um, I don't know, but it can help us survive longer," I say. Remmao snorted. "Survive longer? We aren't going to survive. We're all going to die here, we're gonna get killed. The Angels of Thoth are going to kill us," Remmao said. "No, because I'm not dying here, I'm getting out of here alive," I say. "But you can't. How are you supposed to manage that?" Remmao asked. "I've got this friend, and he's going to help us. All of us," I say. "The Doctor can get us out of this. He's seen these things before, so he has to know how to defeat them," I explained. "The Doctor? Who's the Doctor?" Nafrini asked. "He's this man, who I came here with. He said that he'll get me out of this," I say. "He'll be back. He said that he would, and I know that he will," I totally lie. I didn't know the Doctor! Why was I trusting him with my life? I ran up to the boulder, and started slamming at it again. "DOCTOR!" I exclaimed as loudly as I could. "DOCTOR. ''DOCTOR''!" I screamed. "Look at her! She's crazy! She's calling for her doctor!" Remmao exclaimed. As if on queue, I heard an exremely loud noise. It was a terrible buzzing noise, like bees. I dropped to the floor, on my knees, in shock. I put my hands over my ears, trying to block out the sound, but it wouldn't help. Nafrini, Shenti, and Remmao stared at me like I had gone insane. "LIZZIE! EARTH TO LIZZIE!" The Doctor's voice echoed loudly and clearly. "DOCTOR!" I exclaimed, overwhelmed with emotion. I couldn't tell if I was bothered by the loudness Doctor's voice, bothered by the fact that he called me Lizzie, the fact that he left me earlier, or the fact that I was just happy to hear him. "Where are you?" "I'm just outside of the cave, and don't worry, I'm staying here. I'm going to get you out of this. I just had to get my sonic screwdriver. I left it in my other coat," the Doctor explained. "Sonic screwdriver?" I asked. "Yeah, it's a screwdriver, but it's more sonic," the Doctor explained. I made a mental note to ask him about that later. I tried to picture a screwdriver, that was somehow more sonic. "Oh, God. Okay, Doctor, I found the others. They're alive, and well. Guys, this is the Doctor," I introduced. "Well, I wouldn't confuse them like that, if I were you. Only you can hear me. I injected you with a nanorecorder this morning, in the palm of your hand. Cool, huh?" The Doctor asked. I could almost hear him grinning. "No! Gross! It's like you're inside of my mind!" I exclaimed. Glancing at my hand, it was glowing red. "The nanorecorder fuses itself into the cartilage of your hand, and it's basically giving me a telepathic link to your brain. You're the only one that can hear me," the Doctor explained. "Your palm is glowing red, because I'm talking. Like a walkie-talkie." "Why did you do that?" I ask. "I had the feeling that you would wander off," the Doctor said. "Okay, gross. More importantly, though, I'm kind of about to die. Any suggestions that could help?" I ask urgently. "Okay, Lizzie, you need to listen to everything I say, and I mean it this time. Okay? I can get you and the others out of this. Nobody is going to die, all right?" The Doctor asked. "You just need to do exactly what I tell you." "Oh my God, I can't do this," I muttered. This was all too insane. I've pictured myself saving the day before, but I've always known that was never going to happen. When I pictured it, I knew exactly what to do, exactly what I was doing, and I was able to save everyone. But as crazy as it was, this was the ''real world''''', where I was going to save the day without a clue as to what I was going to do. "Yes, you can. You're going to do great. And I'm going to tell you what you need to do." Category:Time and Space Category:Time and Space Chapter